13 à table
by Aspho976
Summary: OS CaptainSwan : AU/Storybrooke/Romance/Amitié/Famille - un défi de forum auquel je me suis fait un plaisir de répondre...Tout en grâce et élégance, as usual! "It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land, because that dinner would suck". Vraiment!


**13 à table**

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse love? s'exclame Killian en désignant la chemise rouge en flanelle qu'Emma a déposé sur le lit à son intention.

\- S'il te plaît, pour une fois ! C'est un jour important, pour moi, pour nous, pour notre famille…badine l'intéressée d'un air implorant.

Oui enfin l'intéressée ce n'est pas la chemise. Une chemise ne parle pas, pour votre information. Non mais dans le doute je me devais de préciser.

Killian lève les yeux au ciel et entreprend d'enlever son Tshirt « Everyone loves an Irish Boy » sous le regard satisfait de sa femme pour enfiler la dite chemise. Qui lui va terriblement bien soit dit en passant. Elle met en valeur l'exquise courbure de ses épaules musclées, le galbe parfait de ses pectoraux, juste assez déboutonnée pour laisser entrevoir… Ahem, pardon.

\- Emma chérie, veux-tu que je mette la dinde au four ? entend-t-on babiller Mary Margaret au bas des escaliers.

\- Putain vas y toute seule dans ton four espèce de… marmonne Killian.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? J'ai pas bien entendu je crois, le menace Emma avec un regard noir.

\- Et une dinde bien fourrée, une ! entonne son époux dans un sourire moqueur en pivotant en direction des escaliers, bien décidé à éviter les yeux désapprobateurs de la belle blonde. Mary Margaret comment allez-vous ? minaude-t-il une fois arrivé au bas des marches en enlaçant sa belle mère.

Killian Jones balaye la pièce du regard. L'appartement qu'il partage depuis près d'un an avec Emma est petit mais convivial. La cuisine ouverte sur le séjour a été aménagée avec goût par le beau brun, cuisinier émérite et bricoleur à ses heures. Les murs de briques et galets et le parquet ancien entièrement rénové par le couple donnent un cachet incomparable à leur petit nid douillet. Posant les yeux sur le bar en planches de récup' trouvées en naviguant, il se remémore la nuit dernière, quand Emma était allongée, le dos plaqué sur le bois fin et qu'il la…

\- Killian ! Content de te revoir !

\- Ahem...Henry ! Oh et je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, réplique le grand brun en se grattant derrière l'oreille, gêné d'avoir été interrompu dans ses pensées pour le moins…torrides.

\- Je te présente Violet, on s'est rencontrés à la fac à Boston, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien de découvrir Storybrooke et…

\- Quelle adorable enfant, continue Killian en désignant la petite apeurée de 3 ou 4 ans qu'Henry tient dans ses bras. Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé, gamin, mes félicitations ! s'exclame-t-il, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

\- Jones ! Arrêtez un peu votre comédie, ce n'est absolument pas « de bon ton », s'exaspère Regina en arrachant presque l'enfant des bras d'Henry pour la poser au sol. Lola, ma chérie, va rejoindre ta mère veux-tu ?

La petite ne se fait pas prier et court se jeter au cou de Zelena, en grande conversation avec les Gold, debout devant la porte d'entrée. « Mon sac à vomi, vite » pense Killian en détournant le regard. La table est mise et David et Robin, déjà assis, discutent à bâtons rompus autour d'une bière. Killian s'apprête à les rejoindre, Henry sur les talons, quand il bute dans un objet mou et chaud qui se met à pleurer instantanément.

\- Neal ! Pardonne moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excuse le beau brun en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

La seule réponse qu'il obtient est la main du gamin qui agrippe violemment ses cheveux un peu trop longs qu'il tire de toutes ses forces. Violet arrive à la rescousse et prend l'enfant des bras de Killian afin de le consoler. Ne se faisant pas prier, notre bellâtre attrape une Guinness sur le bar et rejoint ses camarades de beuverie.

\- Et celui là, c'est qui ? demande Violet à Henry en désignant du menton le gamin de 4 ou 5 ans qu'elle vient de poser à terre et qui est reparti jouer avec ses Lego Pirate. Ton demi-frère ? Le fils illégitime de ton grand père torturé ? Oh non je sais je sais, le petit frère de la sœur du cousin par alliance de ta mère !

\- C'est mon oncle.

\- Ah…souffle Violet, en se disant que ce repas de Thanksgiving est vraiment mal barré.

Elle qui s'était dit qu'une sortie avec Henry serait enfin l'occasion de ne plus être la seule vierge de sa promo. « Le donneur d'orgasme» comme tout le monde l'appelle à la fac. Oui parce qu'elle est loin d'être dupe, il n'y a bien que sur cette vieille folle de McGonagall, leur prof de droit, que Henry Mills n'est pas passé. Il est pourtant loin d'être beau. Elle le qualifierai même d'à peine baisable. Mais bon, il doit bien y avoir assez de magie dans son caleçon pour que toutes les nanas se pâment devant lui comme des mouettes en rut. Résultat, elle se retrouve coincée un jeudi soir dans un trou paumé au fin fond du Maine, entourée d'une famille de décérébrés à moitié consanguins.

\- Tout le monde à table ! résonne la voix d'Emma quand elle rejoint ses invités dans la pièce principale.

David garde sa place en bout de table, en bon père de famille, Killian puis Robin à sa gauche. Mary Margaret installe les enfants à l'autre bout et s'assoit à côté de Neal pendant que Regina et Zelena jouent des coudes pour s'installer près de Lola. Finalement, c'est Zelena qui gagne au jeu des chaises musicales et Regina se laisse choir en soufflant aux côtés de Robin qui lève les yeux au ciel. Belle, toujours diplomate, prend la chaise qui sépare les deux pimbêches. Emma dépose les plats de l'entrée en s'installant à la droite de son père, rapidement rejointe par Henry et Violet qui s'assoient à sa suite. Mr Gold, une bouteille de vin dans chaque main, prend donc la place restante, un sourire charmeur pour sa femme. Bon le 1er qui me fait le plan de table juste gagne une culotte dédicacée. Oui l'auteur de cette fiction se permet des apartés et alors ? On appelle ça saluer le travail de l'artiste, bande d'ingrats !

\- Bloody hell…grogne Killian.

\- QUOI ENCORE ? crie Emma, légèrement irritable.

\- On est 13 à table.

\- Et… ?

\- Pas besoin de vous dire qui est Judas hein, souffle Regina, un regard mauvais vers sa sœur.

\- Je peux être Dieu ? ricane Killian.

\- C'pas Dieu qui préside la table des apôtres, c'est Jésus…babille Henry.

\- Ouais mais Jésus on dirait un clochard et moi je suis diablement beau, renchérit le brun dans un haussement de sourcil.

\- Alors soyez Dieu, Jones, et épargnez nous vos enfantillages, s'exaspère Regina.

\- Non mais Dieu, ça ne me va pas non plus au teint, il est trop…

\- ET BIEN FERMEZ LA ALORS !

…

\- Qui veut de la tarte ? pépie Mary Margaret avec son air consternant de bienheureuse collé sur le visage.

…

\- Et donc vous êtes sheriff ? Et cette une bonne situation ? demande Violet à Emma.

\- Oh c'est-à-dire que…

\- En tous cas les menottes c'est assez sympa ouais, commente Killian, attaquant son 5ème verre de rouge pour faire passer les 3 Guinness de l'apéro.

\- Jones, vous êtes épuisant, grommelle Regina.

\- Et encore, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, love, renchérit Killian, l'œil brillant, un sourire totalement orgasmique aux lèvres.

Oui je me devais de le préciser. Non mais dans le doute que vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle. Et encore, je vous épargne l'expression du « pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait toujours que ce mec est en train de se faire sucer ? ». C'est bon vous l'avez en tête là ? Ah chouette, bienvenue dans mon monde.

\- Killian s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien aller chercher la dinde ? ordonne Emma, coupant court à la conversation.

\- Mais avec plaisir mon amour ! s'exclame l'intéressé en se levant et faisant mine d'arracher Belle de sa chaise.

\- VOUS AVEZ BESOIN D'AIDE JONES ? gueule Mr Gold en se levant brutalement et renversant au passage le verre de Violet sur sa robe.

\- Rumpel, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas nécessaire, murmure Belle.

\- AH NON MAIS J'EN AI MA CLAQUE MOI ! Alors quoi hein ? Tu fantasmes sur lui toi aussi ? Quoi, il faut que je me mette de l'eye liner et des fringues RI-DI-CU-LES pour que tu te décides enfin à me donner ton corps ? Non mais parce qu'on est là, on parle on parle, mais il serait temps de passer aux actes. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais envie celle là, ni le matin, ni le midi, ni au goûter ni…

\- RUMPEL ! s'agace la dite sainte nitouche.

\- Ah oui je t'ai connu plus épanoui mon cher crocodile, entre Cora, Regina, Zelena c'est à se demander comment…

\- D'ailleurs j'ai quelques anecdotes croustillantes qui…rajoute Zelena dans un clin d'œil complice à Killian.

Bon et là elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que Regina s'est jetée sur elle et tente de l'étrangler avec sa serviette de table.

\- Et donc tout le monde s'en fout ? Puisque c'est ça, je vais à la bibliothèque.

\- Belle chérie je t'en prie…tente Gold pour la retenir.

\- Ah non mais me touche pas toi ! Et bin moi je me casse, et je reviendrai jamais, jamais, JAMAIS ! hurle Belle en quittant l'appartement, un Gold pleurnichant sur ses talons.

…

\- Bon bin la dinde a cramé…marmonne Emma en revenant de la cuisine.

\- Et donc je propose qu'on foute tout le monde dehors, que tu enlèves tout de suite ces vêtements inutiles et que…

\- KILLIAN !

Suite au drame de la dinde, Mary Margaret a prit l'initiative de commander des pizzas pour tout le monde. Et donc le monde en question au moment que vous narre votre bien chère auteure, se fait cordialement chier.

\- Bon bah moi je vais pisser…crois bon de préciser Henry.

\- C'est ça, laisse moi, abandonne moi, et surtout je te souhaite de marcher sur un lego ! s'énerve Violet.

\- Elle est un peu bipolaire cette fille non ? s'interroge Robin.

\- C'pas pire que ta tarée de femme…commente Zelena, partant se cacher dans la cuisine pour éviter les morceaux de pain que Regina commence à lui lancer à la gueule.

…

\- Poker ? propose Robin pour tenter de détourner l'attention des 2 sœurs prêtes à s'étriper en public.

\- Striiiiiiiip poker ! ajoute Killian, une bouteille de vin presque finie à la main.

Ne me demandez pas où il est allé la chercher. Tout ce que je peux vous dire à l'heure actuelle c'est qu'il tangue comme un pirate qui a le mal de terre et qu'il revient du tiroir à sous vêtements d'Emma les bras chargés de petites culottes. Oui il avait peut être peur que certaines n'en ai pas sous leurs robes, allez savoir. Genre Mary Margaret quoi. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien.

\- Putain mais tuez moi, tuez les mais faites quelque chose…commence à pleurer Emma en regardant ses parents s'éclipser discrètement, certainement pas pour enfiler des perles.

[…]

\- SALE TRUIE VERTE!

\- PUTE AU RABAIS !

\- DINDE FOURRÉE !

\- Bah non la dinde elle est brûlée…intervient Violet.

\- MAIS MANGE UNE MOUETTE TOI !

Alors faisons une pause pour voir le tableau à cet instant du récit. Donc nous avons une Regina décoiffée, le mascara sur les joues, en train d'étrangler Zelena dans la cuisine. David et Mary Margaret sont en train de se rouler des grosses pelles sur le canapé, au vu et au su de tous, en mode trouvez leur une chambre. Bon euh Gold comme vous le savez déjà est en train de courir après Belle quelque part dans le froid de Storybrooke. Killian et Robin font un poker avec les petites culottes d'Emma qui est elle-même assise sur sa chaise en train de se taper la tête contre la table de désespoir. Quant à Violet, elle se retrouve baby sitter de la soirée à jouer aux Lego Pirate avec les deux gamins qui hurlent et se tapent dessus. Ah oui et donc Henry…Concrètement, je ne sais pas, ça doit faire trente bonnes minutes qu'il est enfermé dans les toilettes. Oh je vous vois venir d'ici bande de pervers. Moi je constate, c'est tout.

\- MAIS PUTAIN JE VOUS DETESTE! hurle soudainement Emma, la mèche en vrac et l'œil torve.

…

\- ASSIS ! Tout le monde s'assoit ou je bute Robin avec une fourchette ! s'exclame la blonde, se levant d'un bond pour appuyer le couvert contre la carotide de sa victime.

\- Pffff, oh ouiiiiii et après tu planteras une cuillère dans le nez de ton homme pour lui bouffer le cerveau, ricane Robin en donnant des coups de coude à Killian.

\- Hum arrêtes ça tu m'excites, baragouine le beau brun, tentant une œillade bien trop alcoolisée pour être crédible vers sa dulcinée.

\- ASSIS ! BORDEL DE MERDE DE VOS MERES LES…s'emporte Emma.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour choquer tout le monde et les faire assoir. Bon sauf Henry. Pourquoi ? Parce que. Faites jouer votre imagination un peu.

\- Emma chérie voyons, je ne t'ai jamais vue si vulgaire…se plaint Mary Margaret en tentant vainement de reboutonner son chemisier de grand-mère.

\- Tout le monde se tait ! C'est moi qui parle ! J'en ai plus qu'assez, de vous là, vous tous ! Putain mais 30 ans que je vous supporte !

\- Love tu as 36 ans…

\- MAIS TA GUEULE TOI ! Je disais donc : 30 ANS QUE JE VOUS SUPPORTE !

\- Euh tout le monde connaît ton âge hein, on le fête tous les ans comme des gros cons, même moi on m'oblige à venir, même moi ! Alors que concrètement qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ma pauvre dame ? Non mais c'est vrai, si on me demande mon avis, je dirai que…

\- MAIS ON T'A PAS DEMANDÉ TON AVIS CONNASSE ! s'emporte Régina, fusillant sa bavarde de sœur du regard.

\- Non mais regardez-vous ! Régina, vous ne ressemblez plus à rien ma pauvre fille, on dirait une hystérique paranoïaque en manque de cul, mais allez vous faire tirer dans un coin par votre Robin là et qu'on en parle plus, ça vous évitera de gueuler sur votre folle de sœur qui…

\- Ah mais j'ai déjà dit, je suis pas de la famille moi merci de me…

\- TA GUEULE ZELENA ! s'écrie Violet sous le regard étonné de tous les convives, Emma y comprit.

…

\- Bah quoi, j'essaie de m'intégrer c'est tout, souffle la jeune fille, quittant la table pour rejoindre les plus petits dans un coin du salon.

\- Non mais voilà aussi tiens ça me fait penser à mon idiot de fils ! Henry tiens parlons en de celui là ! A part se toucher la nouille 30 fois par jour à quoi il sert concrètement ? En plus depuis qu'il est parti à Boston, quasiment aucun coup de fil à sa bien chère mère !

\- Ah bin moi il m'appelle pourtant, crois bon de rajouter Mary Margaret.

\- « Et bin moi il m'appelle » gniagniagniagnia, singe Emma d'un air dédaigneux. Non mais tu t'es vue ? Ah ça pour porter des cols claudine et des gilets de mamie y'a du monde hein, c'est un concours avec Belle ou quoi ? Mais alors pour faire sa chaudasse sur MON canapé ça en rate pas une !

\- Emma, je te défends de parler de ta mère comme ça, elle est…commence David, aussitôt arrêté par la main de Killian sur son bras.

\- AH MAIS REGARDEZ-LES ! Quoi quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux l'empêcher de dire ? Toi Killian Jones, mon soit disant véritable amour, qui ne peut pas te voir ma famille en peinture !

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…marmonne Violet dans son coin.

Bon à cet instant, plus personne ne dit rien. Regina tapote consciencieusement la table du bout des doigts, Robin s'est enfilé une culotte d'Emma sur la tête et fait mine de provoquer Killian en duel. Celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur Emma, se passe la langue sur les lèvres en se disant qu'elle est terriblement excitante quand elle s'énerve. David et Mary Margaret regardent voler les mouches et Zelena s'est endormie sur la table.

\- Bon…donc…ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que nous allons déménager, reprend Emma dans un souffle.

\- Ah quand même ! Je te dis ça entre hommes Killian mais comment peux-tu faire vivre ma fille dans un taudis pareil ? Il manquerait plus que tu l'emmènes vivre sur ta foutue coque de noix…

\- PERSONNE . N'INSULTE . LA . TAILLE . DE . MON….

\- Chut, t'as l'eye liner qui coule ! babille Robin. La suite, la suite ! se met-il à scander, sa culotte toujours sur la tête en faisant la danse de la pluie.

\- Donc nous allons déménager.

\- Quitte nous, de toute façon, on a comprit que tu ne nous aimais pas, c'est bon, pleurniche Mary Margaret.

\- NOUS DÉMÉNAGEONS PARCE QUE NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UN ENFANT ! vocifère alors la blonde, excédée.

\- On l'appellera Roger et ce sera notre Joli Roger, baragouine Killian en roulant sous la table, totalement bourré.

[…]

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse love? s'exclame Killian en désignant la chemise rouge en flanelle qu'Emma a déposé sur le lit à son intention.

\- C'était une suggestion, tu es déjà diablement beau comme ça mon amour…murmure Emma en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, les mains posées sur son torse musclé.

\- Mmmm…je préfère rester comme ça, réplique le beau brun en baissant les yeux sur son t-shirt « Everyone Loves an Irish Boy », son cauchemar de la nuit encore bien présent à l'esprit.

\- Alors ? Prêt ? Tu sais ils sont déjà tous arrivés, je comprends si tu as peur, et puis c'est une grande annonce qu'on a à faire et…

\- Love ? Je t'aime, j'aime ta famille, j'aime tout ce qui a fait la femme que tu es et la mère exceptionnelle que tu vas être pour notre fils, comme pour Henry.

\- Alors c'est toi qui leur dis ! Cap ou pas cap ?

\- Il y a que trois choses que tu ne m'as pas demandé de faire, que je regrette et j'aurais été cap... je le suis toujours d'ailleurs !

\- Genre ?

\- Manger des fourmis, insulter les chômeurs qui sortent de l'ANPE... t'aimer comme un fou.

Emma se love dans les bras de Killian, respirant son odeur au creux de son cou. Elle se dit qu'elle a de la chance, qu'elle a trouvé son autre, son âme sœur comme ils disent, celui avec qui elle veut faire chaque nouveau pas désormais, partager chaque seconde. Elle se détache du beau brun, essuie la larme qu'elle a laissé glisser sur sa joue et le regarde d'un air de défi…

\- Cap… murmure Killian dans un clin d'œil.


End file.
